Двенадцать месяцев
by Maranta
Summary: Цикл драбблов, рейтинг разный, пейринги тоже - местами вообще джен.
1. Ноябрь

Название: «Двенадцать месяцев» (цикл драбблов).

Автор: Maranta.

Рейтинг: общий PG-13.

Жанр: общий general, drama.

* * *

**Ноябрь. **

Временная ниша – 19 век. Литва, Россия, Генерал Мороз.

* * *

Дом России – не дом даже, а настоящий дворец, огромный, с окнами на все стороны света, и парадными дверями с двух торцов. С востока он обсажен садом, где-то дальше – речушка и пруд, а на западе – поле, летом от цветов алое. Они дикие, сами растут, и очень красивые, но Иван почему-то не любит там ходить. Торис прячется в цветах иногда, когда от его взгляда хочется отдохнуть или хоть поглядеть в сторону прежнего дома.

Но сейчас ноябрь уже, поле голое, не спрячешься. Вчера Россия сказал, что приближается Зима, и верно – ночью сад припорошило белым, начисто. Но тонко-тонко, если пройти по снегу – останется цепочка темных следов, будто шрамы; Торис об этом думает, чувствуя, как ноют лопатки.

Это оттого, что холодает, наверное; Иван велел лучше натопить, утром еще, а после обеда вышел – и нет его, часа уже два. И Торис рад от него отдохнуть, конечно, да только странно как-то, даже подозрительно – что же такое Россия делает, что ему видеть не положено. И да, еще и любопытно; вот ведь, не вытравилось из Ториса любопытство, пока его приручали – кнутом и пряником, как дикого звереныша.

Россия будто всю жизнь этим занимается – а ведь так и есть, наверное – и грязной работы не боится вовсе. Сам, помнится, всякий раз спину ему перевязывал, не доверив сестрам. И истязать, и выхаживать – все сам, и, кажется, с одинаковым удовольствием. И ведь получилось, и Россия сам знает, что получилось, иначе бы спиной к Литве не поворачивался и чай носить не доверял, не взял бы к себе в адъютанты.

А может, он это и нарочно, чтобы глаз с Ториса не спускать – в общем-то, очень на Брагинского похоже; но сейчас-то он в таком случае где?

Хорошо, что в этом доме окна на все стороны света – Торис обходит их одно за другим, от двери до двери. На улице снег идет, настоящий, щедрый, не то что ночью, и все следы замело, но это неважно. Россия далеко не уходил, оказывается – вон он, стоит среди яблонь, как мраморный обелиск: неподвижный и весь в снегу уже. Только лицо живое, губы шевелятся – сам с собой разговаривает, что ли? Этого быть не может, Иван не так безумен, как предпочитает казаться; и верно, приглядевшись, Литва понимает вдруг – Россия там не один. Вот тот сумеречный сгусток перед ним – изорванный ветрами плащ, и это не ветка к небу тянется, а острие на древнем шлеме, а лицо под ним – узкое, суровое – не скрыто паром от дыхания. И ясно, зачем вышел Брагинский, с кем он сейчас говорит. Ясно абсолютно, хоть Торис в первый раз его видит – ледяного демона, которому Россия продал душу, или сердце, или другое что-то настолько же важное, отчего теперь у того глаза такие холодные, а иногда – пустые и страшные; отчего тот так терзает своих подчиненных, и сестер, и себя. И почему все стоит на морозе, хотя губы совсем уже белые – и даже улыбается этими губами смерзшимися своему собеседнику, и никуда уходить не собирается.

Торис сам не замечает, как срывается с места – пока не ныряет за двери, как в прорубь. Воздух снаружи ледяной и плотный, вдыхать больно, и он бежит по тропинке эти бесконечные метры, за угол, не дыша. А добежав наконец до Ивана, врезается всем телом – с ног не сбил, нет, куда ему – и вцепляется в шинель накрепко, не оторвешь. И что дальше – ведь не оттащишь под крышу силком, Россия ведь, он сильнее, и прижаться теснее не выйдет, да и много ли тепла от его-то тонкого тела, Торис понимает сам – а только не выбежать было нельзя, не смог бы уже, адъютант.

Но Россия оборачивается наконец – лиловые глаза, белое лицо, весь белый – и Ториса сметает, будто метелью, подхватывает и несет, в распахнутые двери, в тепло, и он наконец делает вдох.

- Зачем вышел, глупый? – близко, почти на ухо; глаза поднимать страшно, но он смотрит: Брагинский любит, чтобы ему в глаза глядели, хоть ты в узел от этого завейся. Торис смотрит, и вздрагивает, конечно: Россия хмурится, брови сдвинул – будто ледовая корка треснула на лице; ресницы от инея оттаивают, влажные, как от слез – ерунда, давно он уже не плачет, это для других. И снег на плечах, на шапке, на рукавах размокает – весна.

- Больше никогда так не делай. Понял? – а пальцы ледяные, даже через перчатки и одежду чувствуется. Ториса самого колотит от озноба, хоть сколько он был там – минуту, меньше? Россия хмурится по-прежнему, убирает руки с его плеч, стягивает перчатки, расстегивает накалившуюся на морозе шинель. За стеной звякает фарфор: готовит чай его умница-сестра. Будет тепло.

- Никогда так не делай, - тихо повторяет Иван, не злится и не улыбается. – Это мое… - и не договаривает, выдыхает только долго-долго и опускает на загривок Торису руку – уже почти теплую, как у живого, нормального человека – и тот думает, подаваясь машинально под ладонь затылком, думает… что бы ни отдал Россия когда-то, точно ведь не душу.


	2. Март

**Март. **

Временная ниша – 20 век. Литва, Россия.

* * *

Март в России странный – весна по календарю, а больше похож на нормальную европейскую зиму. Мороз, правда, ушел уже, Брагинский выходит без шапки и не мерзнет, но семье не велит, да и не больно-то хочется.

Утром, выходя покормить вернувшихся с зимовки птиц, Литва закутывается старательно, мало ли. Кормушка висит в саду, в нескольких шагах от восточных дверей, и наполнить ее недолго, одна нога здесь, другая там, но Торис за зиму насиделся в четырех стенах, а теперь уже почти тепло. Можно прогуляться по саду – осторожно, не сходя с тропинки; под сугробами прячется талая вода. Ветер теперь влажный, как с моря, только пахнет не солью, а снегом и сеном.

От угла видно западное поле – до самого горизонта только снежная гладь, сероватая, как газетная бумага – мартовское небо над ним по-настоящему синее, ярче глаз Америки. К апрелю все стает, и вынырнут цветы, алые, как советский флаг, одно огромное полотнище, плывущее на ветру...

На плечо опускается тяжелая рука, и Литва вздрагивает невольно. Россия ходит очень тихо, к сожалению – к нему никогда не подготовишься.

- Не холодно тебе? – заговорщически как-то спрашивает Брагинский, пригнувшись – у него вроде бы хорошее настроение, глаза блестят. Литва мотает головой, он правда не замерз, но рука на его плече еще теплее, и Россия не верит. Говорит, выпрямляясь: – Пойдем-ка в дом, - и подталкивает вперед, тяжелой руки не убирая, ведет перед собой. И молчит всю дорогу, ступает беззвучно, так что Торису почти кажется, что он идет один, с охотничьим соколом, вцепившимся в плечо.

Не дойдя до крыльца, Россия останавливается зачем-то под деревом и снимает ладонь с плеча Литвы – сразу становится легко, но зябко.

- Показать тебе фокус? – он улыбается, и ничего за этой улыбкой не прочитаешь, только и остается, что кивнуть в ответ. – Смотри, - Брагинский стягивает перчатки, роняет под ноги, не глядя, и поворачивается к яблоне. Выбрав веточку, ловит в ладони, как птенца и подносит к губам, дыханием отогревая, а пару минут спустя раскрывает ладони – и там весна. Клейкие зеленые листочки, вроде даже смолой пахн_у_ло от них, крошечные. Россия опускает веки, трется щекой о листья осторожно, как большой кот, вдыхает запах – Литва во все глаза смотрит. Очнувшись, Иван открывает глаза и делает шаг в сторону, уступая место.

Торис ловит ветку, касается листьев благоговейно, мизинцем поглаживает, очень осторожно, чтобы не помять. В ответ на тихое: «- Нравится?» выдыхает: «- Да», не замечая, как Россия поднимает перчатки и надевает, и как улыбается у него за спиной горько, в жалобной гримаске морща брови.

Для листьев еще не время, ветка теперь замерзнет к вечеру. Он это знает, а Торис – нет.


End file.
